herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jude Mathis
Jude Mathis is the main male protagonist in the video game Tales of Xillia, ''being the main protagonist of his route and the deuteragonist of Milla Maxwell's route, as well as one of the main protagonists of ''Tales of Xillia 2. He is a student at the Fennmont Medical School who goes with Milla to destroy the Lance of Kresnik and take spyrix technology away from humanity, after being labeled a wanted criminal by Rashugal. However, this goal slowly turns into something much more complicated than either of them could be prepared for. He is voiced by Tsubasa Yonaga in the Japanese version and Sam Riegel in the English version. Appearance Jude is a rather short teenage boy with a pretty-boy appearance. In Tales of Xillia, Jude has neck-length black hair and amber eyes. He wears a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents. In a skit in Tales of Xillia 2, he mentions that he changed his hairstyle and attire to fit Elympios' environment. Personality Jude is described by his mother, Ellen, as "too quick to help others." He is always concerned about the well-being of those around him, even at the cost of his own. When Milla explains to Ellen the story of how they met, she says that it sounds exactly like something he would do, since he's been like this ever since he was a young child, and he was teased and even bullied for it. Yet, even when he came home all beaten up, he would still be smiling underneath. It is later revealed by Leia that the reason why he is so helpful is because of a desire to feel wanted, due to being home alone more often than not when he was a kid. Jude is also shown to be very curious, often getting concerned with things that have nothing to do with the situation at hand, such as when he noticed a strange girl with a doll running around near Hamil and a group of shady men chasing her and couldn't stop thinking about it. However, this way of thinking, along with his impulsive inclination to help others, earns him criticism from Alvin, who claims he has "a nasty habit of poking his nose where it doesn't belong," since his curiosity and decision to help Milla is exactly what made all three of them wanted criminals. Milla, on the other hand, admires him for this trait, affectionately calling him a do-gooder on several occasions. Despite this impulsive nature, Jude is usually calm and composed, which only increases as he spends more time with Milla and the others. According to Leia, he's always been like this, and Alvin suspects that he's been "freakishly level-headed since he was born". Although he comes off as stupid and reckless at times, he is simply naive when it comes to the ways of the world. In reality, Jude is very intelligent, as not only is he an honour student in Fennmont, but he's able to come up with highly effective strategies very quickly. His tactical brilliance is enough to impress both Alvin and Milla, with the latter noting that few people can think as fast as he can. He is a very diligent student in Fennmont, and was offered an opportunity to become an apprentice medical doctor after graduation by Professor Haus. As such, he is deeply saddened by his subsequent death. Jude is also shown to be a pacifist, as he frequently makes remarks after or outside of battle that suggest he is against fighting (e.g. if not in the party for a while, he remarks that, while he doesn't like feeling useless, he doesn't really mind not having to fight), which makes sense given that he's been trained as a doctor. He also starts off frightened every time he gets into a fight, something he admits to Milla and Alvin, but puts aside that fear since he knows that it's either him or his enemies. By the time the group reaches Kanabalar, however, Jude's gotten so used to fighting that it feels almost like second nature, and Alvin even claims that he'd do well as a mercenary, to the objections of everyone else in the party. After he acknowledges Presa's beauty, Alvin suggests that Jude is attracted to older women, something he doesn't dismiss as a possibility and is proven true when he calls Milla beautiful. Despite these attractions, he mentions in a skit that he prefers to think what's inside is what counts. Jude is also shown to be a good judge of character, as he is easily able to pick up on the hints to Alvin's shady nature and guessed correctly that he isn't the kind of person to help people without expecting anything in return, like he and Milla are. Jude is also a very dedicated person; despite his young age, he follows Milla in the hopes that he may be of some use to her. He seems to have gotten braver since he met her, as he gained the courage to stand up to his father Derrick, something he was never able to do when he was younger. He adores Milla, eventually falling in love with her, and trying to comfort her when the two are forced to part ways. He is also a great friend to all his companions, being both insightful and forgiving, especially to Alvin. Background It was implied that when he was younger, he and his childhood friend, Leia often sparred with each other under Leia's mom's supervision; Leia always beat him (in one skit, Milla assumed that might've been considered bullying). Jude does not exactly get along with his dad very often. With both of his parents working at the clinic, it might be possible that Jude went to Medical School, because he wanted to be a doctor or that his father made him. In Tales of Xillia At the beginning, Jude was seen in the Fennmont Medical School while running in the crowded hall. Professor Howse asked Jude to take care of things while he was gone. However, he took a lot longer than he expected. Jude decided to get into the research center and check things out. There, he met Milla Maxwell, whom kept silincing him a few times just to to keep Jude quiet. They both investigated separately and eventually, he learned that Howse's body was there; dead. There, he had a rough fight with Agria, but was aided by Milla. Eventually, after Agria got away, they stumbled upon the Lance of Kresnik; only for it to be taken away. After they got out, they were chased off of Fennmont by guards. Alvin came by and had the two board a ship and held off the guards. Alvin also boarded the ship as well. Later, they went through a seacliff and were originally encountered by Presa, but they fought a rock octopus instead. The three went to Nia Kherra and took the four stones to Milla's shrine, but the stones broke by themselves. When Ivar stepped in, he was never fond of Jude being her bodyguard. Ivar was told (repeatedly) by Milla to watch Nia Kherra. The three stopped by a village known as "Hamil". There, after meeting Elize and Teepo, they snuck out through guards and went to the wildwood. Jude learns that Elize could use magic and that he kept hearing rustling; it was revealed to be Jiao who attacked them with his beasts. Jude divised an escape plan with Smokeshroom Spores going into Jiao's face and ran off. In Sharilton, after Jude and the others Rowen, Driselle, and Lord Cline, they set off to a lab located in a gorge to save Lord Cline and other citizens. Back in Sharilton, after Milla, Elize, and Driselle were captured by Nauctigals army and that Lord Cline was assassinated, Jude, Rowen, and Alvin went to save them. Eventually, Jude finds out that Milla's legs were majorly damaged. He took Milla to the clinic in his hometown with Leia's help. With it being impossible to help her, Jude and Leia had no choice but to take her to a dangerous mine where a certain stone could be found to heal her legs completely, but the technique could've also been dangerous. After they fought a monster, they helped Milla walk again, though she was only recovering. As they went back, Jude's parents ran towards them and his dad slapped him. His dad wondered why Jude was on a wanted poster and claimed that Milla was a bad influence on him. As Jude, Milla, and Liea went to the seahaven, they were visited by Alvin, Elize, and Rowen. As they all left, Jude's parents gave their goodbyes to him respectfully. At Auj Oule, they tried to get to ride on the wyverns, but they had to participate at the tournament first. During lunch, most of the people died from eating the poisoned food. After the finals, Elize and Teepo were kidnapped with Alvin going after them. Jude and the others saved them from the abandoned laboratory. Everyone had to go the capital for official permission from King Giaus to use the wyverns. However, they retreated after being chased and fighting Presa and Wingul. Back in Auj Oule, they got to ride the Wyverns, but were stopped by a wild one and landed in Sharilton instead. After that setback, they finally made it to Fennmont. At Fennmont, after fighting Agria, they bursted their way through the palace and fought King Nauctigal. After the fight, Nauctigal was assassinated by Gilland's spirit, Celcius. At Fezebel Marsh, Jude and the others fought a bunch of soldier from both sides of the battle, Presa, Jiau, Wingul, and Giaus himself. It turned out that Gilland had the lance of Kresnik and that it was only a weapon used to stop every spyrix out there. In a snowy field, Jude was found by Muzet and as they traveled to the icy cave, he reunites with Alvin and Elize. Near the temple, they reunited with Milla, Rowen, and Liea. They discussed with Giaus and the Chimeriad about working together, reclaiming the castle, and taking out Gilland on his own battleship. On the E.S.S. Zenethra, Jude and the others defeated Gilland and Celsius. Milla sacrifaces her life to save them from a trap. In Nia Kherra, Jude was frightened after witnessing Muzet killing the elders. Muzet taunted him about how her "death" meant nothing. In Hamil, Jude was still devastated about Milla. Alvin bursted inside to kill Jude, but accidently shot Liea instead. After these terrible circumstances, they decided to get behind Milla's shrine to reach the real Maxwell, though Jude and the others had to fight Muzet, Ivar, and Presa & Agria. In the dimentional breach, Milla came back (apparently not dead) and helped them fend off Maxwell. Afterwards, both Giaus and Muzet crashed in and tried to kill Maxwell themselves. Giaus used Muzet's knife and sent them away from Razie Maxia. On the other side of the world, they rescued Alvin's cousin from the research laboratory. Later that night, Giaus gave Jude Muzet's knife to send them back home in exchange for not interfering with his plans. Jude refuses and goes through the Dimentional Breach to stop them anyway. As Jude and Milla fought Giaus and Muzet during the final battle, Alvin, Rowen, Leia, and Elize joined back together and used their Mystic Artes. After the final battle, Milla bidded Jude farewell as she became the new Lord Maxwell. In the end, Jude had become a Spyrix researcher in Elympois as well as feeling Milla's presence in the wind. Fighting Style Jude prefers melee-based combat over weaponry, primarily utilizing his fists as weapons with the aid of bracers, making him the second lead male in the Tales series to utilize martial arts, following Senel Coolidge. He also possesses a few, minor healing skills similar to Farah Oersted and Regal Bryant. Jude's special skill is "Snap Pivot", which allows him to dodge an attack and appear behind the enemy for immediate counterattacking. His primary stat for his Lilium Orb is Agility, granting him the ability to dash across the battlefield at breakneck speed and make quick work of enemies. Jude's characteristic skill as the secondary partner in linking is "Restore", in which he heals the primary partner should he or she be knocked down at any point. Jude is best utilized against Power-type monsters who frequently knock allies down Gallery Jude_ToX2.jpg|Tales of Xillia 2 appearance Jude_2_Status.jpg Jude.jpg Jude tw006~52.jpg Jude 5138.jpg jude 5127.jpg Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Healers Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Determinators Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Predecessor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pacifists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Rescuers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tragic Category:Paragon Category:Philanthropists Category:Optimists Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence